


Audition

by missbeizy



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Roleplay, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP.  Prompt: "Ok I thought of this and knew no one else could do it justice... Blaine finds out Kurt use to be on the football team! You pick which way you want this to go ;)"</p><p>Smutty Klaine football player role playing ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audition

He's helping Kurt pack for the big move when he comes across several football jerseys in the back of Kurt's closet. Underneath that he finds pants and pads and even some athletic shoes.

"I think you've got some of Finn's stuff in here, Kurt, should I toss it in his room?"

"What? As if I'd let anything from Finn's atrocious collection mingle with my pristine--oh god put that down, please."

Blaine hefts the armful of red and white clothing onto the floor. He raises an eyebrow in question.

"Uh," Kurt begins. "I was--on the football team. For like, a game."

Blaine's pupils blow wide open. "Are--wh--which position?"

"Kicker."

He makes a dying noise and his eyes roll a little. "Oh my god, you were a--kicker? You played football?"

"...for a week," Kurt says. His face is bright red. "It was nothing, really. I was trying to convince my dad that I was straight."

"That is--so hot," Blaine breathes.

"You have a football player fetish? Oh my god, get out of my brain."

"Well, when all you see all day long is preppy schoolboy outfits--"

Kurt smiles indulgently. "Those are definitely going on the donate pile."

Blaine hesitates, heart pounding in his chest, and he says the first thing that comes to mind. "Would you try them on for me just--once? Before we do that?"

Kurt's cheeks go even pinker. His eyes are a striking cloudy blue and they pin Blaine to the floor. "I--guess it couldn't hurt. One last hurrah before we put that traumatic memory to rest."

He disappears into the bathroom and then comes out a few minutes later, wearing just the pants and the jersey.

Blaine moans, embarrassingly and unconsciously.

Kurt laughs, looking down at his feet. "It's so silly. Come on, you can't like it that much, Blaine, I look ridiculous."

Those tight pants. That loose jersey that kind of hangs off one shoulder. That flushed face. He looks so amazingly sexy, in the most innocent way possible. He has no idea how hot he is and it drives Blaine insane with the need to show him.

"It's--a lot smaller, too. It's funny; I don't feel like I've grown all that much."

Blaine closes his mouth. "Uh--huh."

Kurt tilts his head and something very dangerous flits across his features. "You weren't joking." His hips twitch, and Blaine's eyes follow them helplessly. Kurt's posture changes all at once; he stands taller, and his face twists up sharply. "I don't think I like the way you're eyeing me, Anderson."

Blaine's mouth goes dry.

Kurt struts over to the bed where Blaine is sitting and gives his shoulders a light but well-aimed nudge. "Hm? You hear what I said?"

"Kurt?"

Kurt's left eyebrow goes up. "You heard what I said, kid." He pushes again, and Blaine falls onto his back, face burning with interest. "Like what you see, huh?"

Oh my god, he's--

Fuck.

Blaine stutters, "I didn't mean to stare. I'm sorry, man."

"I think you did," Kurt replies, voice lower, rougher. He straddles Blaine's waist. "I think I've got a better use for that mouth than an apology, though." He knees forward lightly until he's straddling Blaine's chest. 

Blaine stares at the huge bulge in hose tight white pants.

"Go on," Kurt murmurs, face bright red and hair spiked up, haloed above Blaine. "Touch it."

Blaine's shaking as he reaches up and wraps his hand around the polyester-smooth package between Kurt's thighs. He stutters out a breath, feeling heat dance across his face and neck. He's getting hard just from this, from the weird shock of Kurt suddenly just falling into a character without Blaine even asking. 

Kurt's head tilts, and his back bends into the touch. Blaine watches as the shape of his erection grows defined against the pants, and then shivers when Kurt gasps, "Take it out." He pants, carding the fingers of his right hand through Blaine's hair. "What's on that filthy little mind of yours, Anderson? You sure stare at me enough in the locker room..."

Blaine licks his lips. "Wanna suck you," he exhales. Kurt's cock is just inches from his lips. They've never done it like this before, Kurt high above him, weight pinning him at the shoulder into the bed, but he...likes it, a lot.

"What are you waiting for, then? I'm not gonna ask you," Kurt drawls, dragging the head of his cock across Blaine's parted lips.

Blaine moans and opens his mouth and surges forward, sucking Kurt's cock halfway into his mouth. Kurt hisses and locks his hips, then slowly pushes forward, filling Blaine's mouth and stopping just before he touches the back of his throat. Blaine whimpers.

"Suck," Kurt growls softly. "Gonna use that pretty little mouth all I want."

He doesn't so much blow Kurt as let Kurt slowly, deeply fucks his mouth, and he never thought he'd be into that precisely but apparently he hugely is because--he's so hard that he can feel the head of his cock go wet in his underwear, so hard that his pants are actually hurting him, and he's humping upward blindly while Kurt holds him by the hair and fills his mouth almost to the back of his throat again and again and again with cock. 

Kurt slides one hand backwards down along his stomach and finds him thrusting into the air. He roughly fists Blaine's clothed cock, and Blaine whimpers around his cock and the vibration makes Kurt shudder and go still. He pulls out, letting Blaine breathe, and leans farther back, working Blaine's cock.

"Gonna come in your pants for me like a good little freshman, huh?"

"Oh my god, Kurt,"

"Yeah, that's right--" His hand closes around Blaine, hard. "Jerk me off." He pants. "You know what I want from you, Anderson? I wanna come all over your pretty face."

Blaine sobs and clamps down; he'd almost come there, and Kurt's hand is not forgiving. "Please--yes." He pumps his fist around Kurt faster, harder, wanting it. He wants to feel the wet splatter of come against his skin.

"Just like that," Kurt breathes, spreading his legs a little farther. He shakes, thrusting just faintly into Blaine's fist. "Open your mouth."

Blaine whimpers, and just as Kurt begins to spurt across his open mouth and chin and cheeks, he comes in his jeans with a cry.

They shake quietly together for a moment, and then he looks away; he's actually a little embarrassed at how hot he'd found that whole role play and Kurt is pushing come across his cheek with the head of his cock. He licks away the bitter fluid every time Kurt passes across his lips, but he can still feel it sticky and drying rapidly all over his face.

God, he'd liked that. He's still twitching.

Kurt grins down at him, adorably feral. "Do I get the part?"


End file.
